Helping Lynn
by LoudLover
Summary: When Luan finds Lynn in her room crying, she is visibly distraught. When she finds out why she is crying, Luan decides to teach Lynn a lesson. Rated M for a reason. NOT DARK, LEMON in the first part
1. Chapter 1

Clowning could get tiring. Luan knew this as she walked home from her third birthday party of the day. ' _Why had she given Lincoln the weekend off? He could have handled one of these parties,'_ she thought, mainly annoyed at herself.

Suddenly, a red and white blur making a strange noise flew past her, resulting in her spinning around and falling comically. Luan stood and stared after the red/white blur sped towards the Loud House. Luan was curious. It looked like Lynn, and was she crying? Luan was definitely curious now. She hurried home, ignoring the soreness from the fall and her performance. She arrived at the house to see Lincoln holding the door open, gaping. "Close your a fly might fly in," Luan advised.

"Lynn...she just… blew in like a tornado. She said something like 'everything is ruined' or something like that. You might want to go talk to her," Lincoln said. Luan patted him on the head and walked upstairs. She dumped her stuff in her room. Then, she proceeded to Lynn and Lucy's room. Lucy was out at a poetry slam with Haiku, so Lynn would be alone. Luan jiggled the door knob. It was locked, so Luan knocked instead.

"Hey, Lynn? Will you let me in?" Luan could hear muffled sobbing on the other side of the door.

"Go away Luan!" Lynn said, her voice full of angst. Luan sighed. Normally, she would just take that as her cue, but she was worried about her little sister. Normally, the 17 year old junior would bounce back from sadness in no time, but this was different. Luan knew she would have to take drastic measures. She went back to her room. Ever since Luna had turned 19 and left the house to go lead her own life, Luan had been the oldest sister, so she now inhabited a room with more space. This had allowed her to discover a vent, barely large enough for her 18 year old body. But hey, if Andy Dufresne could do it in _Shawshank Redemption_ , then she could too.

The vent's exit was just under Lucy's bed. Lucy could crawl into small vents than her, but she still kept this one unscrewed just in case. Luan popped the vent cover off quietly and shimmied out of the vent next to Lucy's coffin. Lynn didn't notice her slide out from under Lucy's bed. Luan sat down on Lynn's bed and was immediately punched in the arm.

"Oh, it's you. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Lynn sobbed. Luan, instead retaliating, embraced her crying sister. She stroked her hair as Lynn's crying slowed down. It took the better part of an hour, but eventually Luan was able to calm Lynn down enough to sit her up and talk to her.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, I don't fall for that," Luan warned. Lynn sniffled and began her story.

"So I was going to soccer practice, right? And I saw the boys team out practicing, right? And I saw the new striker for their team, and I felt this weird tingly feeling down there." She pointed to her nether regions. "So I ignore it, but as we practiced it got worse and worse. I kept missing shots because of this feeling and the possibility that he would be watching. Finally I missed the easiest shot, and right then was when he looked over at me! It's all ruined because of this stupid feeling!" Lynn said, then started crying again. Luan immediately understood. It took her less time to calm Lynn down.

"Lynn, did Mom ever have the Talk with you?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, but it was about icky stuff like tampons. We never talked about this," Lynn said, still looking down. "I guess she really thought I wanted to escape the conversation, which I did, so she just gave me this book to read that I never did read."

"Well I know for a fact that you have had health class because every freshman has to take it," Luan said, but Lynn shook her head.

"No, I skipped health every day to play basketball with the PE kids," Lynn admitted. Luan took a deep breath.

"So, um, I didn't think I would have to talk about this ever. So let me be right back," Luan said. She dashed to her room and pulled a box out from under her bed. Digging through the rubbed chickens, she found the bag she was looking for. She walked back to Lynn's room and placed the bag on the floor.

"So, well, where do I start?" Luan thought aloud. "Well, what you are feeling is perfectly normal. I myself get that feeling sometimes, and so has every other woman on the face of this Earth," Luan began. "Basically, sometimes, a girl see something she likes-"

"Like a baseball?" Lynn interrupted.

"No, like a hot guy or girl or whatever, and they get that tingly feeling. I'm sure there's a more scientific term for it, but most girls call it 'getting horny'. You feel warmth in your area"-she gestured to her crotch- "and you begin to feel tingly, right?" Lynn nodded. "Now for most girls, it bothers them slightly. But, according to Mom, the feeling strikes fairly hard when we Louds get to a certain age range. Why do you think Lincoln spends so much time in his room?" Lynn stared blankly.

"What does Lincoln have to do with any of this?" Lynn asked. Luan facepalmed.

"That's a story for another time," Luan said. "So, since we are more susceptible to it, we have to take care of it by, um…" Luan trailed off. Lynn gestured for her to go on. "Well, um, the term is masturbating."

"What's that? And will it help me with this problem?" Lynn demanded.

"Yeah, it helps the feeling go away. You'll be back to playing soccer well in no time," Luan said.

"Well tell me how to do it!" Lynn ordered.

"It's… hard to explain. You trust me right?" Luan asked. Lynn nodded. "You have to promise me you won't tell a living soul about this. Ever." Luan said.

"Ok," Lynn said. Luan searched her mind on the best way to do this.

"I'll show you how to do it. Then you can try. Sound fair?" Luan said. She stood up, Lynn watching eagerly. Luan pulled off her sweater, revealing a black lace bra. She had a pair of 36DD breasts, and hid them fairly well, but that wouldn't be necessary here. She undid her bra and tossed it with the sweater near the bag she had brought in. She then pulled off her skirt and panties in one go.

"Hey, why is your area hairless?" Lynn asked bluntly.

"I shave off all the hair. You can too, when you figure all this out," Luan said. "You need to take off your clothes for this, Lynn," Luan said. With a shrug, Lynn began to pull off her clothes. It didn't take long. Her sister watched as her younger sister disrobed as well. For somebody who was a year younger, Lynn's breasts were slightly bigger that Luan's. Her pubic hair was wild, not shaved or trimmed.

Luan sat down on the floor and spread her legs. Lynn sat on the ground next to her, watching carefully.

"So this right here is the clit. It's very sensitive, and most girls just rub this when they masturbate" Luan explained as she began to massage her clit in circles. Luan was feeling more horny when somebody cleared their throat. Clearly, Lynn was getting impatient. "But for us Louds, we need a bit extra. So," Luan explained as she reached for her bag. "I use this." She pulled out a small, cylinder, about double the size of a tube of chapstick. "This is a vibrator, and when you turn it on, you use it on your clit. And if you do this before you go to soccer practice, you won't feel as horny when you see that hot soccer player," Luan finished just as she was nearing orgasm. Then Lynn snatched the vibrator away and, spreading her legs, pressed it up against her clit.

"Oh… oh… oh my God," Lynn moaned. It was her first time; unlike most sports, she had no stamina when it came to this. She was a mewling mess as she pressed the vibrator tighter and tighter against her clit. Luan was so close to orgasm as she fingered her own tight hole. Luan could hear the buildup to orgasm in Lynn's moans.

"I feel like I'm about to pop!" Lynn moaned loudly.

"You're about to cum! Cum with me!" Luan said back. Lynn let out a high pitched scream as she orgasmed, squirting on the floor. Luan followed suit. ' _Good thing Lincoln is the only other person here, and he's probably watching porn,'_ Luan thought.

"What was that?" Lynn asked, slightly terrified that liquid had just come out of her body.

"Well, just like the rest of the Loud women, it appears that you squirt. It's very kinky to guys," Luan explained. Luan began to redress herself, while Lynn lay panting on the bed, still in shock.

"You should definitely learn to be more quiet; you won't always be alone," Luan warned as she put her sweater back on. "Keep the vibrator. It's my gift to you."

"Luan?" Lynn said as the older girl turned to leave.

"Yeah?" Luan responded.

"Thanks for being a great big sister. This was really fun. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Oh boy. Incest might be a bit awkward to explain. It could wait though. Luan smiled.

"Oh of course Lynn. Anything for my little sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was meant to be a one shot, but due to PMs I got from several readers, I decided to add this chapter. Enjoy and review!**

"Oh my...god…" Lynn panted as she finished masturbating. She had taken Luan's advice and done it before practice. The utility closet might be cluttered at school, but it was cleaner than the bathroom or the locker room. She hurriedly pulled up her panties and changed into her soccer clothes. She then hurried down to the practice field. As usual, the boys were practicing at the other end of the field, and the same as always, there was that hot striker at the other end of the field. Lynn still felt kinda like she had butterflies in her stomach, but it wasn't super strong or particularly lasting.

This was one of her best practices ever. Everything seemed perfect; the set ups, assists, goals. Everything was perfect. But he never saw the striker look over. She walked back to the locker room, talking to her friends. Why they all got changed, Lynn decided that she wouldn't. She would just be going home immediately right? And besides, the dirty clothes might really annoy some people. Lynn opened the door and started walking home.

"Hey! Hey!" a boy's voice called out behind her. She turned to see her crush coming up to her. She began to feel a bit horny again. "You're Lynn, right?" the boy asked.

"Ye...yes, that's my name," Lynn stuttered. ' _Damn it Lynn, keep it together!'_ she thought.

"My name is Dmitri. I saw you play today. You've got some great skills," Dmitri exclaimed. Lynn could feel herself blushing.

"Thanks, Dmitri," she said, giddy that her crush _had_ noticed her today.

"Well, I was wondering, I know we just met and stuff, so this is kinda weird, but do you want to go out sometime?" Dmitri asked. Lynn felt like she could fly away with happiness, but her stomach dropped like a stone. She had no idea how to respond. She desperately wanted to say yes, but she couldn't find the words.

"I'vegottagobye!" was all Lynn could muster to say before she ran off towards her house. She skidded to a stop about halfway there, and slapped herself hard. "What was that, Loud?" she said to herself. "How do I fix this now?" She then started thinking as she walked. "Well, who could help me? Luan's advice worked last time, so I could go ask her!" Lynn, though still sad, was more determined to get home for help. She walked in, and, slamming the door behind her, managed to run two stairs at a time up to the second floor "LUAN!" she shouted. She went over to the door to Luan's room.

"What?" Luan's frustrated voice said. "I'm video chatting my boyfriend and between work and school I only get off a few times-" she paused. "Get it? Get off? Ha ha ha!" she laughed. "But seriously," she continued, "what do you want? I'm doing important things here."

"I need guy advice again. It''s important," Lynn replied through the door. Luan opened the door in her bathrobe. She pulled Lynn in. There were lacy undergarments on the floor. Luan kicked those under her bed. She turned around, "You didn't see that." Lynn nodded in the affirmative. Luan adjusted her bathrobe. "Now, what advice can I give you?"

"So you know that guy who I get horny around?" Lynn asked. Luan gestured for her to continue. "Well, he caught me after practice and asked me out-"

"Wait what? Really? What did you say?" Luan asked excitedly.

"I just freaked out. I ran away," Lynn said, tearing up.

"Don't worry, we can fix this," Luan rubbed her back. She then took a deep breath. "Ok, so you like him, and he likes you, right?"

"Yeah," Lynn said. "I like him a lot."

"Well, you did run away, which might turn him away, but maybe he will ignore that," Luan suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Lynn muttered.

"Listen, here's what you do: you walk up to him and tell him that you were sorry that you ran away, but you had to do something. Just give an excuse," explained Luan. Lynn raised her eyebrows.

"You think that will actually work?" Lynn asked.

"Of course! If there's any sister who guys would be scared of, it's you. If he's not scared of you, he either is really into you, or he's just stupid. Go talk to him," Luan said, putting her hand on Lynn's reassuringly.

"Thanks, Luan," Lynn said, bounding out of the room. Luan turned back to the laptop. "Now back to the show," she said sensually as she slowly undid her bathrobe."

22222

"Ok. I had to run off because… I had to change my cat. No! Um… I had to go get my hockey stick! Shit, it's spring! I had to run and go masturbate! No! That's not a good topic for a first conversation! Shit!" Lynn said to herself as she saw Dmitri on the way to the field.

"Hey Lynn," Dmitri said as he started walking with her. "So-"

"Listen, I really like you. I just had to run off yesterday-" she was getting flustered because she hadn't gotten off, she couldn't think of a good excuse- "because I didn't know what to do. Guys don't like me normally. I'm too masculine. So I really do like you. I want to go out," Lynn exclaimed, pouring out feelings in a way which was not like her. Dmitri looked surprised.

"I was scared of _you_ not liking _me_! You are tough and I didn't know if you wanted a relationship," Dmitri said. Lynn's face lit up. Dmitri continued "And as for you being too masculine? Well, I'm from Russia, where our women are tougher than American men. Guess I'm just into strong women." Lynn smiled.

"So when do you want to go out?" Lynn asked.

"Well, we could go out to eat after this. I don't know if you like pizza, but I know a good place," Dmitri responded.

"I would love that," Lynn replied. And, like they were having the same thought, they both leaned in for a kiss. Lynn felt like fireworks were going off in her head. They broke apart, and smiled at each other.

' _I think I'm really going to like this,'_ Lynn thought happily.


End file.
